


This city never sleeps at night

by danglinghearts



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, PDA, based on future spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: If his boss’s daughter didn’t stop flirting with him, Ringo was gonna do something stupid that would possibly get him fired.





	This city never sleeps at night

Larissa’s been flirting with him all day. Ringo’s been ignoring it all day and hoping she’d catch the hint that he wasn’t interested, but she’s only become more and more obvious in her attempts. Any other time he’d be impressed with her persistence, but ever since he fell in love with Easy no one else could hold his interest.

He wish he could just shout at her to go away, or just mock her loudly and cruelly for everyone to hear, but he really did want to keep his job at HuberBau and he didn’t think der Huber would take kindly to his daughter being humiliated like that. Also, Easy would frown at him if he found out, and be all disappointed, and pointing out he could just kindly tell her he wasn’t interested. Because Easy was nice like that, and Ringo never wanted to let him down again. 

He stood behind her, checking on the work she was doing on the computer. He did have to admit, she was a bright one. Huber was an idiot not to give her a proper chance in the company. She had clearly inherited her father’s business sense. Unlike Valentin. 

HIs mind wandered at the thought of Valentin. Not too long ago he had imagined himself in love with Valentin. Now he sees it was just desire, one that had disappeared as soon as Easy had wormed himself into his reluctant feelings. Even seeing Valentin again, more grown up, and more sure of himself, had done nothing for Ringo. Not even the scruff, though admittedly, Ringo had looked twice. 

Ringo looked up as he heard the elevator ding and a smile spread across his face when he saw Easy step out and look around. Ringo bent down to speak silently into Larissa’s ear. Her whole body arched up towards him.

“Do you see that guy over by the elevator?”

Easy hadn’t seen him yet, and was in conversation with Robert. Larissa turned her head to look and nodded.

“Even if your dick was a big as his, I doubt you could use it as well. From now on concentrate on your work. I doubt your father will ever respect anyone but himself, but you’ve been losing points all day trying to get me into your bed.” 

With that Ringo walked over to Easy. Before Easy could say anything in greeting, Ringo took hold of his face and kissed him as if he’d been drowning all day and his boyfriend brought precious oxygen. He intended to make a short statement with the kiss, but as soon as Easy responded with equal fervour, all thoughts of everyone else in the office disappeared and Ringo’s hands somehow made their way towards Easy’s -absolutely magnificent- ass.

“Beckmann!” Huber’s voice rang out, and Easy broke the kiss. Ringo closed his eyes in frustration.

He straightened and faced his boss. “Herr Huber?”

“Can you please not do that in the office? Especially in front of my daughter?”

Ringo chanced a look at Larissa and instead of the rage he had expected to see in her eyes at how he’d spoken to her and his demonstration, he saw a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. Oh, she’d liked his display then. He winked at her discreetly. Huber could think his precious princess was innocent all he liked, but Ringo had seen that look before on girls that hang out at the gay bars. 

Oh, Huber was still talking. Ringo turned his attention back in time to basically get told to go to his room and think about what he’d done. Fair enough.

Ringo grabbed Easy’s hand and dragged him back to the elevator. The doors closed on Huber’s crossed arms and disgruntled look.

“So, what was that necessary for?”

“Larissa kept flirting with me. I had to set her straight.”

“Hmm hmm.” Easy grinned at him. “I’m sure she got the message.”

“Exactly.” With that, Ringo pushed Easy against the wall of the elevator and snogged him all the way down.

And if Ringo vowed to himself, that the next time Huber made him work late and alone in the office on some stupid assignment, he’d have Easy come over to his office and let himself get fucked on all the desks, well, then no one needed to know about that. 

 

THE END


End file.
